Impuntual
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: Que pasa si algo malo irrumpe el presente de la joven universitaria Gwen Tennyson, Regresando de Londres alguien arruina su relación...o su vida Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, espero que ustedes estén felices como yo lo estoy, o bueno aparento serlo por dentro me muero de la rabia con mi papa, así que para distraerme un rato decidí escribir esto que espero les guste, no tengo mucha inspiración pero aquí tienes espero les guste **

**No soy dueña de Ben ni de ninguno de sus personajes, Amanda en un personaje creado por mí, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen porque estaría muy ocupado con migo **

Aun no lo podía creer, Kevin la había rechazado, después de seis años juntos, jamás la había tratado tan mal, después de su última pelea con alienígenas su coche quedó totalmente destruido, pues bien habían pasado muchos días y Gwen no había visto a Kevin, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, nada, es como si hubiera desaparecido, su teléfono apago y su insignia igual.

Gwen hubiera puesto a un batallón a buscarlo si Kevin no le hubiera enviado un corto mensaje de _``Estoy Bien´´ _luego ella le devolvió la llamada y luego de rogarle por más de diez minutos, Kevin accedió a una cita, era el día siguiente y todo estaba listo, a las seis de la tarde, Gwen salió de su nuevo apartamento y subió a su coche y condujo al Mr. Smoothy.

Gwen Tennyson, había sido gratamente reconocida con medallas y diplomas, tanto académicos como de plomeros, a sus veinte años de edad tenía un diploma en la universidad de Harvard como la mejor estudiante, aunque eso significo estar lejos de su familia, amigos y novio por cuatro años.

Había llegado a Bellwood hace dos semanas y como siempre nunca faltan las peleas con alienígenas, a solo dos días de haber llegado tuvieron una fuerte pelea, justamente ahí el coche de que Kevin quedo destruido, luego de eso… bueno nada, Kevin desapareció por completo hasta ahora.

Gwen bajo de su coche tomando su bolso, camino hasta a dentro del restaurante y se sentó en una de las mesas, tomo su celular y miro la hora, las seis y siete minutos, Kevin no era muy puntual, así que posiblemente tardaría unas minutos más.

Ella tomo su celular y por décima sexta vez llamo a Kevin, el cual no contestaba, Gwen había estado en el restaurante por casi dos horas, hasta que Kevin apareció, entro por la puerta y se dirigió a Gwen, el intento darle un beso, pero ella lo rechazo, Kevin se sentó en frente de ella, tenía su cabello suelto, un vestido blanco a la altura de sus rodillas, tacones negros, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

"¿Qué?" Dijo Kevin, al notar que ella lo miraba fijamente

"¡Que!" Cuestiono Gwen "He estado esperándote por dos horas"

"Lo siento, pero dije que no estaba seguro si podía venir" Dijo Kevin

"Nunca dijiste eso, dijiste que estarías aquí a tiempo" Dijo Gwen

"Bueno Gwen, eso ya no importa, aquí me tienes" Dijo Kevin, Gwen tomo su bolso, dejo un poco de dinero en la mesa y salió del restaurante, Kevin fue tras ella "Hey que pasa"

"¡Que pasa!, pasa que te estuve esperando por dos horas, y vienes como si nada hubiera pasado" Dijo Gwen

"Ya me disculpe" Dijo Kevin

"Un lo siento no me va a devolver las dos horas que perdí… Kevin, es que hay otra mujer" Dijo Gwen, Kevin se acercó a ella tomándola por ambas manos, él se acercó más besando sus labios, pero ella corto el beso enseguida "Hay otra mujer cierto"

"No… claro que no hay otra mujer" Dijo Kevin

"Dime donde estuviste estas dos horas" Dijo Gwen

"Estaba terminando mi coche…"

"Espera, me dejaste dos horas esperándote por tu coche, eres un desastre" Dijo Gwen, ella se soltó de las manos de Kevin, y abrió la puerta de su coche

"Por favor Gwen" Dijo Kevin

"Déjame en paz" Dijo Gwen, se subió a su coche y cerró la puerta, en ese momento recibió un mensaje _``Gwen, pensé que vendrías a mi fiesta, apenas está empezando, te espero´´ _Leyó ella

"Gwen a dónde vas" Dijo Kevin, ella no contesto y salió del lugar.

Luego de conducir unos diez minutos, llego a la fiesta, era una casa de dos pisos, habían muchos carros parqueados, en frente y se veía que las personas ya no cabían en la casa, luego de que Gwen parqueo su coche, entro a la casa, encontró a su amiga Amanda, estaba sentada en un sofá en el cual había mucha gente más, la música estaba a todo volumen, casi todos los asistentes eran los graduados de la escuela de Gwen, pero aun así había mucha más gente que no conocía, realmente Amanda se lució con la fiesta

"Pensé que no vendrías" Dijo Amanda, cuando Gwen se sentó al lado de ella

"No lo iba a hacer, pero al final decidí venir" Dijo Gwen, casi se tenían que hablar al odio debido a la música

"Sabes que fue una buena decisión, aquí hay muchos chicos guapos que están solteros, tal vez deberías buscar a un chico y tener tu primera vez" Dijo Amanda, se notaba que estaba un poco pasada de tragos

"Ya hablamos sobre eso" Dijo Gwen

"Si ya lo sé, solo te entregaras al hombre correcto y según tu ese hombre correcto es Kevin" Dijo Amanda

"Realmente ya no sé si él es el hombre correcto, está muy raro con migo, llego dos horas tarde a nuestra cita" Dijo Gwen

"Creo que ese tipo no te merece, has lo que te dije, busca un chico soltero, oh bueno que importa si tiene novia, solo lo quieres por una noche" Dijo Amanda, Gwen le quito la botella de licor que tenía en la mano

"Sabes voy a dejar esta botella, lejos de ti, y yo voy a buscar un trago, menos fuerte que este" Dijo Gwen, luego se levantó del sofá y camino hasta la cocina tratando de esquivar a la gente, estando en la cocina saco de la nevera una lata de cerveza, ella realmente no estaba acostumbrada a beber mucho, se dio cuenta que había dejado su celular en su bolso, por lo que se fue a buscarlo, cuando estuvo fuera de la casa, noto que la calle aun tenía los coches estacionados, pero la gente que estaba hace un rato fuera de la casa, ya no estaba posiblemente ya habían entrado, ella abrió la puerta de su coche y tomo su bolso y su celular, cuando se dio la vuelta, fue tomada por sorpresa, se le puso un pañuelo blanco en la nariz, ella respiro e instantáneamente quedo desmayada…

**Bueno, termine este capítulo, lo que sigue es realmente emocionante, por favor déjame un comentario critica o lo que sea, cuando vea que hay suficiente interés subiré el siguiente capitulo déjame un comentario **


	2. Hermosa

**Hola… aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, planeo hacer en total unos… seis creo, no tengo mucha mente para esto, en fin, tratare de escribir lo más que pueda, así que ahora disfrute mi historia**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de ninguno de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo **

Hacia frio, era lo único que Gwen podía sentir, su visión era borrosa, no podía reconocer donde estaba, recorrió la habitación con sus ojos, ella aún se sentía mareada, y con un sabor algo extraño en su boca, trato de moverse pero aun así fue imposible, Gwen estaba atada a un poste, sus brazos estabas a su espalda atados con unas cadenas, era imposible moverse, así como por alguna razón no podía usar sus poderes, ella estaba mareada y tenía un dolor de cabeza, ella estaba arrodillada, sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrarse hasta que sintió el chillido de una puerta que se abre y luego unos cuantos pasos hacia ella

"Tiempo sin verte Gwendolyn"

"Dime… quien eres… porque no puedo usar mis poderes" Dijo Gwen, muy débilmente y con la cabeza baja

"Son muy buenas preguntas Gwendolyn, sé que debes recordar muy bien, de acuerdo te daré una pista" Este hombre manejaba un muy buen tono sarcástico, en frente de Gwen a solo unos metros, había una silla, era roja, estilo de un trono, este hombre se sentó en la silla "Tuvimos una cita cuando tenías quince años, tu adorado Kevin estaba muy celoso, pero nuestra noche no termino muy bien, para ninguno de los dos" Dijo este hombre

"… Mike Morningstar" Dijo Gwen

"Así es querida Gwen, de seguro me extrañaste mucho" Dijo Mike

"Nadie puede extrañar a una persona tan despreciable como tú… dime que quieres de mi" Dijo Gwen

"Baya, parece que estas muy grosera con migo, ¿Tu cita no salió como lo esperabas?, pues lo siento mucho" Dijo Mike

"Te pregunte porque no puedo usar mis poderes" Dijo Gwen

"Oh si, olvide contestar eso, todo tu mana Gwen, ahora es mío" Dijo Mike, salió de la oscuridad, dejando ver su joven rostro

"Si ya tienes lo que querías… porque no me liberas" Dijo Gwen

"Por dos sencillas razones… la primera es que si te dejo ir, harás todo para quitarme tu mana, y la segunda es que…" Mike puso una mano en su mejilla "Quiero que seas mía" Dijo Mike

"Jamás en mi vida, me acostaría con alguien tan poca cosa como tú" Dijo Gwen

"No te conviene hablarme así querida Gwen" Mike se sentó de nuevo en la silla "Tengo algo que es muy importante para ti" Mike con un chasqueo en sus dedos hizo alumbrar un espacio que estaba a unos metros de él, había un campo de fuerza, su color era azul, dentro de él estaba Kevin, estaba arrodillado y con la cabeza baja

"Por favor, no le hagas daño" Dijo Gwen

"El estará bien, mientras tu hagas lo que yo te diga" Dijo Mike

"Por favor, solo no le hagas daño" Dijo Gwen

"Querida Gwen, tengo que irme por un momento, espero que cuando vuelva estés lista" Dijo Mike, luego salió de la habitación, azotando fuertemente la puerta, ella comenzó a llorar

"Hmm… donde… donde estoy" Dijo Kevin, él había despertado, su visión igualmente era algo borrosa, y le dolía la cabeza, su visión se paralizo cuando vio a Gwen atada a aquel poste "Gwen, que está pasando"

"Mike, nos secuestró" Dijo Gwen, en voz baja

"Y porque no usas tu magia y nos sacas de aquí" Dijo Kevin

"¡Porque me quito todo mi poder!" Grito fuertemente Gwen

"Hey, no sabía eso" Dijo Kevin

"Él no me dejara ir, volverá pronto" Dijo Gwen

"Aquí no hay nada que pueda absorber" Dijo Kevin "Tu estas bien"

"Lo estoy por ahora, al menos hasta que Mike vuelva" Dijo Gwen, en ese momento se volvió a sentir el chillido de la puerta que se abre, y luego se cierra, los mismos pasos volvieron, Mike se sentó en la silla

"¡Eres un idiota!" Grito Kevin

"Oh Kevin, despertaste, me supongo que Gwen ya te dijo lo que pasa aquí" Dijo Mike

"Mike, esto es entre tú y yo, Kevin no tiene nada que hacer aquí" Dijo Gwen

"Tienes razón en una parte, esto es entre tú y yo, pero Kevin juega un papel fundamental, si tú no haces lo que yo te digo, el pagara las consecuencias" Dijo Mike, él se dirigió a ella "Pero cambiemos de tema, tengo una sorpresa para esta noche, sé que te gustara" Dijo Mike

"Porque te empeñas en lastimarme, lo que tuvimos quedo en el pasado" Dijo Gwen, él puso una mano en su mejilla

"Oh Gwen, eres hermosa, todo hombre quisiera pasar una noche con migo, incluyéndome" Dijo Mike

"Nunca estaría con tígo, eres un ser despreciable, me das lastima" Dijo Gwen, Mike de un momento a otro y sin el más mínimo aviso, beso a Gwen fuertemente, ella intento soltar rápidamente "¡Estúpido!"

"No puedes negar que sientes algo por mí, soy irresistible para muchas mujeres" Dijo Mike

"Me das asco, a todas tus mujeres, las torturas y secuestras como a mí" Dijo Gwen

"Te equivocas… ella caen solas en mi encanto" su voz era suave y sus ojos miraban fijamente a los de ella, su mano derecha se deslizo por su brazo, sobando suavemente su piel al descubierto

"Mike, escúchame, mátame si quieres, pero no le hagas daño a Gwen" Dijo Kevin

"Vaya, hablaste, porque parecías estar disfrutando lo que pasaba aquí" Mike se dirigió a Kevin "Debiste extrañar mucho a Gwen cuando no estuvo" Dijo Mike, él fue a la silla, y tomo unas fotografías que estaban en una mesa que estaba al lado "Kevin… recuerdas, esa noche, un miércoles, cuatro de septiembre… a las dos de la mañana aproximadamente, entrabas a tu apartamento acompañado de una hermosa rubia… ojos cafés" Mike puso cuatro fotos en el suelo, de manera que Gwen pudiera verlas "Blanca, muy hermosa realmente, no puedo afirmar nada de lo que sucedió las siguientes ocho horas, en las que estuvieron solos, a las nueve y doce minutos, aquella joven salió de tu apartamento Kevin" Dijo Mike, él le dio una dura mirada a Kevin, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, Gwen miraba detalladamente las cuatro imágenes, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, Kevin no podía decir nada, no tenía palabras, no quería confundir más las cosas con ella, Kevin se odiaba a sí mismo en ese momento, no podía hacer nada para detener a Mike

"No más… por favor Mike, basta de este juego, sabes que jamás tendríamos algo, no siento nada por ti" Dijo Gwen, Mike recogió las cuatro fotografías

"Esto no es un juego, yo me lo estoy tomando muy en serio, Pero hermosa, estamos hablando demasiado, que tal si me muestras algo…" Dijo Mike, él se arrodillo en frente de ella

"Es que no lo entiendes, ni obligada me acostaría con tígo" Dijo Gwen, aunque Mike aparentaba no sentir sentimientos, en el fondo le dolían las palabras de Gwen, él rápidamente la golpeó fuertemente con una cachetada, su cabeza se giró bruscamente, su cabello ya le comenzaba a incomodar, ya que a cada rato se le iba a la cara "¡Eres un poco hombre!, que no puede tener a la mujer que le gusta, ¡Sin tener que maltratarla!, cremé que así jamás tendrás una novia, o al menos una vida digna" Dijo Gwen,

"Te estas portando muy mal" Dijo Mike, él le pego de nuevo en la cara  
"Mike basta" Dijo Kevin, este tiempo era de tortura, Gwen se sentía mal, realmente sufría, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por liberarse, pero no tenía sus poderes, tampoco tenía fuerza suficiente y aun se sentía débil, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, no podía desmayarse, era lo último que podía hacer, Mike en la misma posición arrodillado en frente de Gwen

"Ya mencione que eres hermosa… realmente lo eres" Mike se puso de pie "De acuerdo esto esta aburrido, pongámosle más emoción" Mike tomo un pequeño control remoto, solo media unos pocos centímetros, tenía dos botones uno rojo y uno verde "Te estarás preguntando para qué es esto" Mike se arrodillo en frente de ella "Hay dos botones, el rojo es para darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica a tu querido novio, el verde es para detenerla, pero creo que no tenemos que pasar por el botón rojo, si tú haces lo que yo te diga" Dijo Mike

"No le hagas daño" Susurro Gwen bajando la cabeza

"Vaya hermosa, sí que lo amas… ahora Gwen, dame un beso, como jamás se lo has dado a Kevin, con más pasión, con más fuerza" Dijo Mike, él la miro a los ojos, esperando alguna acción de ella, pero ella solo asintió con la cabeza y la levanto, lentamente se acercó a los labios de Mike y los beso con mucha fuerza, a lo que él correspondió a el beso, y ella al poco rato rompió "Bien…" Mike se alejó de ella con una sonrisa "Sabes hermosa, me gustan tus besos" Dijo Mike, él se volvió a sentar en la silla "Te voy a soltar, sé que no puedes escapar, pero quiero que hagas algo a cambió por mi" Dijo Mike

"Que quieres" Dijo Gwen, su voz estaba llena de odio, Mike se volvió a arrodillar en frente de ella y puso una mano en su barbilla

"Quiero que te desnudes para mi" Le susurro en el oído y luego sonrió, Gwen volteó su mirada a Kevin, él estaba totalmente fuera de sí, Mike desato las cadenas, y ella se puso de pie, hasta que sintió que sus pies también estaban atados por cadenas, visualizo sus tacones a unos metros de ella, cerro sus ojos tratando de relajase, Mike se volvió a sentar en la silla "Hermosa que esperas, puedes empezar" Dijo Mike, el tomo el pequeño control jugando con él en sus dedos, Gwen dejó caer unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, con su mano derecha bajo la manga izquierda, y luego con su mano izquierda bajo la manga derecha

"Gwen… no lo hagas" Dijo Kevin

"Tú no te metas Levin" Grito Mike

"¡Y si lo hago que!" Grito Kevin, Mike tomo el control y presiono el botón rojo, le dio una descarga eléctrica

"No le hagas daño" Dijo Gwen, Kevin cayo arrodillado

"Hermosa Gwen, déjame ayudarte" Dijo Mike el camino hacia ella, le bajo la cremallera en la parte de atrás del vestido lentamente, luego dejo que le vestido se deslizara por su ahora débil cuerpo, ella cerro los ojos al sentir esa sensación, casi desnuda ante el hombre que ama y el hombre que odia, Mike paso una mano por su cintura abrazándola por la espalda, le susurro unas cuantas palabras en el oído, a lo que ella de un momento a otro, lo golpeo con su brazo en la barriga, haciendo que el perdiera un poco de estabilidad, trato de liberarse de las cadenas.

_Imposible…_

Mike rápidamente la golpeo varias veces con su magia, haciendo que se cayera en el suelo, luego presiono de nuevo el control, lo que hizo de nuevo recibiera una descarga eléctrica, Gwen estaba tirada en suelo, tratando de controlar la respiración que no tenía, Mike se sentó en su silla

"Ustedes dos… me están dando muchos problemas" Dijo Mike, Gwen subió lentamente la cabeza para ver a Kevin, que parecía aún vivo "Aun así usted puede ser uno que tengo que llevarme a la cama..." Kevin lucha con todas sus fuerzas e intenta de liberarse pero no puede, Mike rápidamente se, para del asiento, toma Gwen con sus manos y la ayudo a estar como antes, sus brazos a tras del poste, y aun atada en sus pies, Mike luego de eso salió de la habitación en la que estaban sin decir palabra

"Estas bien" Dijo Kevin, Gwen subió lentamente su cabeza hacia él, Kevin noto que en su rostro había sangre, su cabello le estorbaba en la cara y ahora tenía mucho más frio "Todo esto es mi culpa, debí llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita" Dijo Kevin

"No… la culpa es mía, debí haberme ido a la casa, pero preferí ir a la fiesta"

"No vamos a discutir por quien tuvo la culpa, tenemos que salir de aquí" Dijo Kevin, él realmente quería hacer algo, pero no venía manera "Gwen, hay esta tu bolso, lo puedes alcanzar"

"Como quieres que lo alcance, no vez que estoy atada" Dijo Gwen

"Solo trato de buscar una solución, no tienes algún hechizo" Dijo Kevin

"Aunque lo tuviera no lo puedo hacer, estoy muy débil, y no tengo magia" Dijo ella, Kevin estuvo a punto de contestar, pero la puerta se abrió, y nuevamente se sintieron los pasos

"Mike, podemos llegar a algún acuerdo, te puedo dar lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño a Gwen" Dijo Kevin

"Ya hemos hablado mucho, la noche se termina, muy pronto me tendré que ir" Dijo Mike

"Cuando te vayas podrías asegurarte de no volver" Dijo Kevin

"Descuida Kevin, esto está por terminar" Dijo Mike, la libero de las cadenas pero rápidamente la encerró en un campo de fuerza, como el de Kevin

"Espera a donde la llevas" Grito Kevin, Mike solamente le sonrió, detrás del poste donde estaba atada Gwen, había una puerta, que no se había visto por la oscuro, Mike hizo que la esfera fuera flotando detrás de él, luego el tomo el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió "¡Mike espera!" Grito Kevin, Mike saco el control de su bolsillo y le dio una fuerte descarga a Kevin, está mucho más fuerte que las demás, el cayo desmayado

"¡Lo lastimaste!" Grito Gwen

"Estará bien hermosa, despertara en un rato" Dijo Mike, luego de que el abrió la puerta, ambos entraron

"Mike, que buscas con todo esto" Dijo Gwen

"Venganza… hay que aceptarlo, crecimos hermosa, ya no me interesa matarte" Mike ato ambas manos de Gwen en frente de ella con su magia, luego la libero de la gran esfera "Mis pensamientos tan bien han cambiado mucho, hermosa Gwen, mi sueño ya no es darte un beso o matarte" Mike camino hacia ella y se acercó peligrosamente cerca de ella, solos unos pocos centímetros los separaban, "ahora mi fantasía, es llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía" Dijo Mike, el cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos con un fuerte beso, ella trato de soltarlo, pero era imposible "Ven con migo" Mike la tomo por un brazo y la tiro en la cama, ella realmente no había notado que esa cama estaba ahí, ahora ato su mano derecha a un extremo de la cama, al igual que su otro brazo, lo mismo hizo con los pies

"¡Eres un estúpido!" Grito Gwen

"¿Estúpido porque?, porque estoy a punto de hacerte lo que Kevin no te hizo en seis años" Dijo Mike, él se quitó la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, luego se montó sobre ella, le beso el cuello hasta la altura de sus pechos, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun así era débil

"Mike espera, podemos arreglar esto de alguna otra manera" Dijo Gwen, Mike no le prestó atención él solo siguió besándola, el paso sus manos por debajo de su espalda, desabrochando su sujetados "¡Detente!"

"Vaya hermosa, quien diría que cuanto usted esta tan bien vestido, tendría tan grandes atributos físicos" Dijo Mike, ella lo miro con mucho odio en su mirada, invadió la de él, no hubo ningún efecto, ella hubiera preferido morirse ene se momento, Mike solo siguió besando sus senos, ella sabía que no faltaría mucho para la verdadera tortura, ella no estaba bien, aun se sentía débil, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente, en ese punto su tortura había empezado cuando ella noto que Mike le había quitado la última prenda que quedaba de ella…

**Vaya termine, realmente no me siento muy cómoda describiendo escenas pelusa, así que ya sabes lo que paso, solo te lo dejo a tu imaginación, por favor déjame un comentario o critica, tengo una duda, en el capítulo "Todo Brilla" cuando conocen a Mike, se pronuncia Maik, pero luego vi el capítulo "Retiro para parejas" y le decían Maicol, busque en Google y se escribe como Mike, en fin no sé si es Maicol o Mike**

**Asi que podras leer el siguiente capitulo cuando tengo al menos cinco comentarios **


	3. Punto De Vista De Kevin

**Hola, aquí el tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten, no escribí por unos días, pero en fin aquí esta y ahora disfruten, gracias por leer**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de ninguno de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo **

"Tardaste mucho en despertar" Dijo Mike, cuando noto que los parpados de Kevin se abrieron lentamente, sus ojos negros se centraron en Mike, aunque su cabeza le daba vueltas, aun podía recordar lo que había pasado, Mike sonrió "Ya estaba a punto de irme Kevin, pero no me quería perder tu expresión cuando te dijera que" Mike lentamente se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Tu novia es tan… hermosa, dime ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir una novia tan sexi como ella?" Pregunto Mike, Aunque Kevin no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar, se las arregló para contestarle, su mirada que ya había caído débilmente, se volvió a subir dándole una fuerte mirada

"No la secuestro… eso hago" Dijo Kevin, Mike sonrió más ampliamente

"Es una buena estrategia Kevin, pero te diré algo que posiblemente ya sabes, tu novia tiene un sabor embriagador perfecto" Mike sonrió, Kevin sintió como una puñalada en el estómago con las palabras de Mike "Ahora ella ya no me interesa, en este momento está detrás de esa puerta, posiblemente muerta, realmente no lo sé" Mike se alejó de Kevin a su silla, y tomo la chaqueta que hacia colgada en ella, luego se la puso "Bueno Kevin, son más de las dos de la mañana, el tiempo paso muy rápido, yo me tengo que ir, pero te voy a agradecer el haberme… prestado a tu novia, para satisfacer mis fantasías, cuando este lo suficientemente lejos de aquí, tu campo de fuerza se desvanecerá… hasta nunca Kevin… Ahh y le das mis saludos a tu novia de mi parte" Mike le dio una dura mirada a Kevin, luego rio y salió de aquella casa en la que habían estado, Kevin bajo la cabeza, se sentía cansado como si no hubiera dormido por una semana, su mente se volvió a centrar en Gwen, dirigió la mirada a la puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, la mujer que amaba estaba tras esa puerta, tal vez esperando ser rescatada, o tal vez ya muerta, Kevin no quería pensar en eso, Kevin respiro profundamente tratando de mantener la calma, debía recuperar su fuerza, respiro profundamente cerro los ojos y trato de relajarse, algo que parecía imposible, luego de unos minutos de estar respirando sin ningún resultado, él noto que el campo de fuerza color azul se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, hasta que el cayó al suelo, sintió como toda su fuerza volvió, ese campo de fuerza se quitaba toda su energía, parpadeo un poco de veces, rápidamente camino hasta la puerta el tomo el pomo y lo giro, su vista se centró en la cama doble, estaba el cuerpo de la mujer que él más a amado en su vida, se apresuró a auxiliarla, corrió hasta un extremo de la cama, midió su pulso, para su suerte aún estaba viva, su corazón latía a mil por hora, él volvió a la sala en la que estaban y tomo el bolso de Gwen, de ahí saco su celular y llamo a Ben, pidiendo ayuda.

**Punto de vista de Kevin **

Sentía que todo era mi culpa, no podía expresar lo que sentía, mi alma estaba desecha, todo lo que había pasado hace unas horas fue mi culpa, quería gritar, golpear cosas y luego quizás matarme a mí mismo, pero me estaba controlando lo más que podía, el molesto sonido de la voz de Ben no me ayudaba, no me importaba nada de lo que me decía, mi mirada era desesperada miraba a todos lados en busca de algún médico que me dijera que mi Gwen estaba fuera de peligro, pero ingreso en el hospital en un estado muy lamentable, había sangre por todo su cuerpo, varios golpes que se hacían evidentes, yo no puedo recordarlo, mi corazón no lo soporta, mis ojos cambiaron nuevamente de posición, pasaban y pasaban las enfermeras, pero ninguna me decía algo, Ben seguía diciéndome que _esto no era mi culpa_, o que _tenía que irme a descansar_, no me importaba lo que dijera, no me iría a casa sin ella, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos mientras recosté mi cabeza a la pared blanca, me sentía muy cansado y con hambre, pero eso ni nada me haría dejar de pensar en Gwen

"Kevin estas escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo" Me dijo Ben, mis ojos lo miraron, a veces era un buen amigo, pero otras veces quería ahórcalo

"No" Le respondí fríamente, mis ojos dejaron de verlo, ni la mujer más hermosa y sexi de este mundo, podría hacerme dejar de pensar en Gwen, mis ojos se voltearon a la derecha, se acercó a Ben y a mí un hombre, de unos cincuenta años, canoso, blanco, tenía una bata blanca, y ojos azules

"Como esta Gwen" Se apresuró a decir Ben, yo lo mire con algo de desagrado, yo quería decir eso

"Bueno, la señorita Tennyson, está viva de milagro, tiene muchos golpes alrededor de su cuerpo" Su voz era gruesa y hablada un poco despacio, como dejando espacio para lo peor "Si no la hubieran traído a tiempo hubiera muerto por una hemorragia interna, la señorita…" Su voz se agrieto un poco "La señorita Tennyson fue violada" Nos dijo el médico, yo ya lo sabía, pero no lo quería escuchar, estaba tratando de no pensar en eso, Ben no lo sabía, él reacciono de inmediato

"¡Que!, no eso no puede ser así, Kevin porque no me lo habías dicho" Ben me miro con furia en sus ojos

"Decírtelo no iba a cambiar nada" Solo le dije eso

"Ella esta despierta, habitación 403" Nos interrumpió el médico, luego se retiró del lugar, tampoco lo quería escuchar, sin decir más, camine y tome al ascensor, las habitaciones quedaban en tercer piso, ya había estado aquí antes, luego de que el ascensor llego a su destino camine a lo largo del corredor, cuando mire a la derecha me encontré con la puerta que tenía los números 403, mire el pomo de la puerta, no dude un segundo el girarlo, era una habitación ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, de igual manera las paredes eran blancas, la ventana estaba al lado de la cama en la que estaba Gwen acostada, yo la mire, ella aún no había notado que yo estaba ahí, tenía sus ojos cerrados, entre a la habitación y luego cerré la puerta, su cuerpo estaba boca arriba, tenía varias heridas, su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por la almohada, su vestido blanco estaba destruido y manchado con sangre, sus pies estaban descalzos, camine hacia ella, mis piernas me temblaban y casi no podía mantenerme de pie, me pare al lado de la cama, su cabeza giro hacia mí, sus hermosos ojos me miraron, yo le tome la mano, pero ella me rechazo

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte, que estúpido soy, como le voy a preguntar eso, claro que no está bien, ella no me contesto, aún me estaba mirando, en sus mejillas cayeron unas lágrimas, yo me apresure a quitarlas, ella giro la cabeza nuevamente, mirando hacia la ventana "¿Gwen?" Le pregunte de nuevo, no recibía respuesta de su parte "Por favor dime algo" Le pedí, el medico entro a la habitación y camino hacia ella

"Como está la señorita" Pregunto amablemente

"Ella no quiere hablar" Dijo Kevin, el médico le dio una mirada

"Podemos hablar un momento afuera" el medico salió y yo lo seguí "Cuando una mujer es violada ya no vuelve a ser lo mismo, es una experiencia muy traumática, Sus consecuencias pueden prolongarse durante mucho tiempo y pueden causar daños psicológicos durante años" Dijo el médico, yo lo miraba muy concentrado en sus palabras

"Quiere decir que estará así por años" Le dije, estaba confundido en este momento

"Si recibe ayuda psicológica, y sus familiares están apoyándola, quizás sea menos el tiempo" Dijo el médico "No siempre es bueno recordarle la violación, no hay que hacerla sentir culpable por lo que paso, no deben pedirle detalles, ni nada de eso, los próximos días serán complicados, tendrá fuertes periodos de depresión, hasta podría llegar al intento de suicidio, pueden presentarse pesadillas" Concluyo

"Estaré con ella todo el tiempo" Le dije, realmente no sabía que más decir, él medico se fue y yo entre de nuevo a la habitación, me senté en la orilla de la cama y la mire "Gwen" Le dije "Sé que me estas escuchando, y sé que probablemente te sientes culpable con lo que paso, pero no es así" Yo le tome la mano, para mi sorpresa esta vez no me rechazo "Todo es mi culpa, debí llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita, pero no lo hice, sé que esto debe ser muy duro para ti, pero también lo es para mí" Ella giro la cabeza para verme, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraron fijamente, pase la palma de mi mano por su mejilla, mi mano me temblaba, ella cerro los ojos ante el toque repentino "No quería que esto sucediera" Yo empecé a llorar "Gwen… por favor perdóname, pero te prometo que yo siempre cuidare de ti, estaré cada segundo con tígo, sé que no te lo he dicho en un mucho tiempo, pero… tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Gwen yo te amo, por ti doy mi vida si es necesario, no te quiero ver sufrir" Le dije, ella débilmente alzo su brazo para secarme las lagrimas

"Pensé que Kevin Levin no lloraba" Me dijo débil y tiernamente, yo le sonreí, ella a pesar del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, se incorporó para abrazarme, yo hice lo mismo la abrace fuertemente con cuidado de no lastimarla

"Te amo" Le susurre en el oído

**Bueno, aquí está, este capítulo terminado, son las once de la noche, me voy a dormir, mañana espero continuar y déjame un comentario gracias por leer. Seguiré cuando al menos esta capitulo tenga cinco comentarios, así que si quieres que siga dame tu opinión **

\ / \ / \ /

\ / \ /

\ /


	4. Punto De Vista De Gwen

**Hola, bueno les traigo este nuevo capítulo, he descubierto que soy buena con los punto de vista, así que básicamente de eso tratara este capítulo, espero lo puedas disfrutar, gracias por leer y todo eso…**

**Punto De Vista De Gwen**

Mi mente estaba perdida, mis ojos verdes miraban hacia las afueras de la ventana de mi habitación en la que había estado más de una semana, me sentía mal, por más que Kevin me dijera que no era mi culpa, si lo era, sentía temor, culpa, odio, vergüenza, asco, desconfianza… muchos sentimientos que no sabía que existían, tenía mis rodillas sobre mis pechos, siento que los días pasan muy lentos, es una completa tortura lo que estoy viviendo, mi mente vaga en la oscuridad del día y de la noche, siento ansiedad algunas veces, veía la muerte cerca de mis ojos, los cuales me ardían mucho por no dormir, Kevin estaba con migo todo el día, él se sentía culpable por algo que no debe, espabile varias veces antes de cambiar mi vista de posición, mire a Kevin, él estaba sentado en el sofá en una esquina de la habitación, él estaba realmente preocupado por mí, no tenía mente para eso, quería morir, hubiera preferido morir para evitar todo este dolor que estoy sintiendo, suspire, este era mi destino, volví a mirar a la ventana, podía ver a las familias felices entrando al restaurante de al frente, hace años yo soñé tener una familia, casarme y luego tener hijos, todo eso lo soñé con Kevin, ahora no me sentía segura de lo que quería, continué mirando los coches pasar, extrañaba esos días con Kevin en su coche, era mi pasado, era mi adolescencia, un cálido toque en mi mano interrumpió mis pensamientos, reaccione rápidamente mirando hacia sus ojos negros, él me sonrió, yo le quite la mano, me acosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos, sentí como Kevin se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el toco mi mejilla

"Tus padres llamaron, porque no me dijiste que no estaban en Bellwood" Me dijo Kevin, yo no le quería decir que mis padres se habían ido de Bellwood dos días antes de que yo llegara, Kevin ni si quiera sabía que yo tenía un apartamento propio, abrí mis ojos lentamente para mirarlo a él, sin embargo no dije nada "Gwen muy pronto saldrás del hospital, donde te piensas quedar" Yo no quería hablar, solo lo quería escuchar "Sé que me estas escuchando, pero estoy muy preocupado por ti, no quieres comer, no duermes, casi no hablas, extraño tu voz" el acaricio mi mejilla

"Mis padres se fueron de Bellwood dos días antes que yo llegara, antes de venir ya había comprado un apartamento" Fue lo único que dije, el no parecía complacido por mis pocas palabras "En mi casa no vive nadie, quiero volver ahí" Termine de decir, él me sonrió, yo gire mi cabeza hacia la ventana, y luego cerré mis ojos

"Iré a pagar la cuenta del hospital, pediré una ambulancia" Yo lo interrumpí

"No, no quiero ambulancias" Dije sin moverme "Quiero ir en tu coche"

"Tendría que ir a buscarlo a mi apartamento, no te puedo dejar sola" El trato de explicarme

"Puedo estar sola, pero si no confías en mi le puedes decir a Ben que me cuide" Aun no me movía

"De acuerdo, Ben está en la cafetería, lo iré a buscar, no me tardo" Él me dijo, yo aún no hice nada, a los pocos segundos sentí que la puerta se cierra, rápidamente abrí mis ojos, estos fueron los primeros pocos segundos que estuve sola por fin, Kevin o Ben me estaban cuidando todo el tiempo, medite por unos segundos lo que me pasaba, por más que quería mi mente no estaba clara en nada, sentía miedo, yo solo sentía miedo cuando Kevin o alguien cercano a mi estaba en verdadero peligro, tenía miedo de estar sola, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y se cerro

"Muy pronto saldrás prima" Me dijo Ben, a pesar que fue muy molesto cuando niños, es un gran apoyo para mí, yo no dije nada no me interesaba decir algo, sentí que él se sienta a la orilla de la cama y soltó una pequeña risa "No sabía que tenías un apartamento, siempre pensé que cuando volvieras te quedarías con Kevin" Me dijo, esta vez sentí necesidad de hablar

"No estoy segura si quiero estar con Kevin" Dije aun sin moverme

"Porque" pensé si le debía decir, por una parte Ben podía hacerle algún daño a Kevin, pero por otra parte se lo merecía, aunque me había cuidado todo este tiempo

"Me engaño con otra mujer" Solo dije eso, hubiera dicho mas pero a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos yo mire a Ben, tenía cara de confundido

"¿Kevin se acostó con otra mujer?" Ben me miro confundido, yo suspire y luego asentí con la cabeza, Ben no salía del asombro "Como sabes eso" yo no quería contestar, pero habíamos hecho una buena conversación

"Eso no importa" Luego cerré mis ojos, los sentía cansados, aquellos ojos que Kevin me decía a cada rato que amaba, ya no tenían brillo…

**Fin Punto De Vista De Gwen**

"Iré a buscar algo de comida" Dijo Ben, luego salió de la casa, Kevin volvió a subir al segundo piso, luego de estar más de una semana en el hospital, el medico decidió que las heridas de Gwen podían sanar en casa, ella extraño mucho su casa, su habitación estaba casi como la había dejado, se notaba que en todos estos años nadie había entrado, todo estaba como lo había dejado, había solo un poco de polvo en el escritorio, ella camino hacia la estantería de sus libros, casi todos era de cuando estudiaba en su escuela privada, ya los había leído todos, giro su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de Kevin que entran a la habitación

"Ben fue a buscar algo de comida" Dijo Kevin, Gwen giro su cabeza y siguió viendo los libros, Kevin camino hacia ella y se puso a su lado "Quieres leer algo"

"No" Ella camino hacia la ventana

"Gwen… creo que tenemos que aclarar algo" Dijo Kevin, ella volteó a mirarlo

"No quiero hablar" Dijo tratando de contener sus sentimientos, quería huir sin rumbo fijo, giro su vista nuevamente hacia las afueras de la ventana, Kevin se dirigió a ella y la tomo por el brazo

"Vamos a hablar" Le dijo Kevin mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ella se sintió obligada, de todas maneras algún día tendrían que hablar, ella se soltó de él y se cruzó de brazos esperando que él dijera algo

"Que paso con esa chica" Gwen rompió el silencio

"Te diré toda la verdad, pero será mejor que te sientes" Dijo cambiando su mirada hacia el viejo sofá que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, ella se sentó en él y Kevin a su lado "Gwen… estos años que no estuviste yo… yo si salí con varias chicas, pero no fue nada serió, no salí con la misma más de una vez"

"Entonces solo te acostaras con migo una vez y luego me dejaras como con todas esas chicas" Dijo Gwen, sus ojos estabas a unos segundos de romperse a llorar

"No, claro que no, Gwen yo te amo, jamás te dejaría, mira… fueron muchos años en los que estuve solo, no tenía compañía de nadie, creo que me volví loco por estar con una chica, tuve un cambio" Trato de explicar, pero el mismo se confundía con sus palabras

"Tuviste un cambio" Gwen se levantó del sofá "Pues yo también tuve un cambio, mis hormonas también tuvieron un cambió, en algún momento también quise estar con un hombre, pero aun así no me acosté con el primero que se me atravesó, pero mira como termine… Kevin yo…" Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, ella camino hacia otro punto de la habitación "…Quisiera que eso nunca hubiera pasado, devolver el tiempo y… y evitar lo que sucedió, tener una vida normal, recuperar mis poderes pero… ya no la tendré, viviré con esta tortura… no sabes cómo me siento, quiero desaparecer, no puedo dormir, siento miedo al estar sola" Esta vez rompió a llorar "Quiero morirme, ¡Hubiera preferido morir a tener que vivir esto!" Grito, Kevin se apresuró y el abrazo fuertemente, ella no se podía controlar, lloro en el pecho de Kevin "No sabes lo horrible que es esto…" Él no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba destrozada llorando y el solo hay escuchándola "Yo… yo no puedo con esto… me quito mis poderes… me golpeo… me humillo… me" Su voz era temblorosa "Me violo… y no hice nada para detenerlo… yo debí haber hecho algo"

"No podías hacer nada, yo tampoco pude… por más que quisiera no pude" Kevin sobaba su cabello, era lo mejor que se le ocurrida para consolarla "No fue tu culpa… mírame" El tomo su cabeza entre sus manos sosteniéndola cerca de él, viéndola a los ojos "No importa lo que tenga que hacer, traeré a Morninstar a tus pies, él pagara lo que te hizo, él se puede meter con cualquier mujer, pero no con tígo Gwen" Kevin le seco las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, se acercó intentando daré un beso, pero ella rápidamente se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la cama

"El me violo… yo lo voy a matar" Gwen tenía la mirada perdida, no miraba a algo fijamente sus ojos estaban centrados en muchas cosas, pero al igual en nada, las lágrimas de nuevo rodaron por sus mejillas, estaba temblorosa, con miedo, ella centro su mirada en Kevin, él sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo para que Gwen vuelva a ser la de antes…

"Crees que debemos poner el denuncio" Pregunto Ben

"No creo que le guste mucho la idea a Gwen, además Morninstar no debe estar ni en este planeta, es algo de lo que la policía no se puede encargar, esto es de plomeros, pero es algo más personal" Dijo Kevin, Julie había vuelvo hace dos días de su último torneo, había estado ayudando con Gwen, ella también necesitaba a una mujer con quien hablar

"Que propones hacer" Ben saco una manzana de la nevera y se volvió a sentar en la mesa del comedor

"Tengo una idea" Dijo Kevin, él estuvo a punto de irse, pero el brazo de Ben lo detuvo

"Dime de que se trata" Amenazo Ben, Kevin de un jalón se soltó

"Puedes venir y averiguarlo" Ofreció Kevin, Ben frunció el ceño

"Iré, les diré a las chicas que saldremos un momento" Dijo Ben

"Date prisa, debemos ir por la nave" Dijo Kevin

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto Ben "Es una estación de comida, no creo que Morninstar esté aquí" Dijo Ben (Ver capitulo Buscando la Paz, la estación de comida)

"No busco a Morninstar" Kevin en ese momento se subió en una de las mesas "¡Escuches todos, estoy buscando a Mike Morninstar, más conocido como Darkstar, ofrezco tres mil créditos a quien me lo entregue muerto, cinco mil créditos quien me lo entregue vivo, ahora corran el rumor!" Grito Kevin, impresión sentían todos los que estaba en la estación, empezaron a hablar entre ellos, Kevin se bajó de la mesa

"¡Cinco mil créditos!, Kevin eso es mucho dinero" Dijo Ben, Kevin miro a su alrededor, su trabajo estaba hecho, todos lo conocían, a él o Ben

"Tengo un artefacto que cuesta mucho dinero, mucho más de lo que ofrecí" Dijo Kevin, luego salió de la estación, dejando a Ben con más preguntas que seguramente luego contestaría

"Gracias por estar con migo Julie" Gwen se despidió de ella

"Volveré mañana Gwen, espero que te mejores" Dijo Julie

"Adiós" Dijo Ben, luego salieron de la habitación, el medico recomendó no dejar a Gwen sola por mucho tiempo, podía ser muy impulsiva

"Porque no has comido" Pregunto Kevin al ver la comida de Gwen aun en la mesa de noche

"No tenía hambre"

"Gwen, ayer no comiste nada, ¡cómo es posible que no tengas hambre!" Dijo Kevin

"No me grites, me duele la cabeza" Dijo Gwen, ella se sentó en la cama "Kevin, puedes ir a la droguería y traerme algo para el dolor"

"No te puedo dejar sola" Dijo Kevin

"¿Por qué? No confías en mi" Dijo Gwen, Kevin se sintió presionado

"No es que no confié en ti, pero no te puedo dejar sola, lo siento" Kevin luego se sentó junto a ella

"Bien, entonces gracias, me tendré que aguantar el dolor de cabeza, ya que no confías en mi" Gwen Salió de la habitación, Kevin la siguió unos segundos después, Gwen se detuvo donde finalizan las escaleras, cuando Kevin aparecía al comienzo de ellas "Espero que sepas que algún día tendré que estar sola, ¡Ustedes no pueden vigilarme todo el tiempo!" Ella estaba furiosa, no tenía espacio personal, camino hacia la cocina, estaba desesperada, el, la siguió "Quiero estar sola, poder pensar con tranquilidad, pero siempre hay alguien vigilándome todo el tiempo" Grito fuertemente "Quiero estar sola por un momento" Termino de decir, esta vez más calmada, salió corriendo hacia la antigua habitación de sus padres, se aseguró de ponerle seguro a la puerta, mientras caía lentamente hacia el suelo, dejándola con sus rodillas en su pecho, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas una vez más, últimamente lloraba mucho, su mente estaba confundida, ella noto que la habitación tenía varias cajas, se secó las lágrimas y camino hacia ellas, las cajas estaban apiladas unas sobre otras, abrió la que tenía más cerca, sonrió al ver una foto de ella cuando tenía diez años, siguió revisando la caja, solo habían fotos de ella, visualizo otra caja con su nombre en ella, se dirigió a ella y la abrió, vio de la foto de su graduación, su mente se llenó de dudas, ¿Sus padres la estaban evitando? Se habían ido de Bellwood dos días antes que ella llegara, no se habían llevado ninguna de sus fotos, no la habían llamado, lo siguiente que encontró en la caja fue el vestido blanco, justo aquel que había usado para el baile con Kevin, era raro lo había dejado en su habitación, puso el vestido y la foto sobre la cama, en la caja habían cuadernos y libros, los saco y los dejo sobre la cama, dio un último vistazo a la caja, se sorprendió al ver aquel antiguo medallón que Kevin le había regalado, lo tomo entre sus manos mientras lo abrió, aquella foto de los dos en el muelle, le daba muchos bueno recuerdos, pero solo era una adolecente que quería una cita con Kevin Levin, ese era su pasado, pero su presente la marco de por vida, su vista de repente cambió hacia otra caja, no tenía ningún nombre, empuño el medallón en su mano y luego abrió la caja, habían varias botellas de vino, alcohol, etc., tomo una de ellas sin darse cuenta cual era, se dirigió a la cama, miro de nuevo el medallón, luego empezó a tomar, sin importar las consecuencias

**Punto De Vista De Kevin **

Yo sabía que ella necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, pero Gwen se había encerrado en ese cuarto por más de siete horas, ya había oscurecido, estoy preocupado, tire mi lata de gaseosa a la basura, subí las escaleras toque la puerta varias veces, no recibí respuesta, me desespere, toque varias veces más, uno de mis defectos es que soy impaciente, tire la puerta de una patada, mis ojos recorrieron toda la habitación, hasta encontrarla a ella, me partió el alma verla así, camine a ella, vi la botella de alcohol a unos centímetros de ella tirada en la cama, la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve hasta su cama, yo no debería preocuparme mucho, solo se emborracho, tal vez ella necesitaba eso, vi que de su mano izquierda sobresalía algo, abrí su mano con cuidado de no despertarla, tome el medallón en mis manos, lo mire detalladamente, Gwen me había dicho que lo había perdido en la Universidad, lo abrí y vi nuestra foto, solo era un adolecente con muchos problemas, pero aun así enamorado de la belleza e inteligencia de Gwen, volví a dejar el medallón en su mano, Gwen debía dormir, ella seguro despertaría con hambre.

**Fin Punto De Vista De Kevin **

**Punto De Vista De Gwen **

Yo trate de abrir mis ojos, veía borroso, lleve mi mano a la cabeza, sentía una jaqueca, empuñe mis ojos fuertemente tratando de mejorar mi visión, me sentía mareada y un poco cansada, mi vista por fin se aclaró, estaba sola en mi habitación, trate de sentarme en la cama, pero fue imposible, me sentía muy mal, sentía una leve incomodidad en mi mano izquierda, mire el medallón detalladamente, lo abrió y vi nuestra foto, aquel día en el muelle, nunca lo olvidaría

"Fueron buenos tiempo" Kevin me saco de mis pensamientos, yo lo mire rápidamente, él camino hacia mí y se sentó a la orilla de la cama "¿No me dirás nada?" me dio una dulce mirada, yo no sabía que decir

"Qué hora es" Dije tímidamente, él caso su celular de su bolsillo y vio la hora

"Son más de las diez de la noche… ¿Por qué te embriagaste?" Yo cerré el medallón y trate de concentrarme en él

"No lo sé, nunca había tomado tanto" Mi voz sonaba débil pero segura "Y creo que no lo hare más" Kevin se rio ante mi confesión "Kevin…" hice mi mayor esfuerzo sentándome en la cama, juguetee con el medallón en mis manos por un momento "Yo solo quería pedirte perdón, si te he tratado mal… te he ignorado o he sido grosera… también agradecerte por… estar siempre con migo… apoyándome… en todo, gracias por no dejarme sola" Quería mirarlo solo a él, pero no podía, mi vista cambiaba constantemente de posición entre el medallón y Kevin, el me dio una mirada tranquilizadora

"No tienes que agradecerme" Vi su mano deslizarse por la cama, hasta tomar la mía, quito el medallón de mis manos, como lo puso en mi nochero, no sentía miedo, antes lo hacía, yo le sonreí con un suspiro, él se acercó más a mí, se sentó de piernas cruzadas en frente de mi "Te amo" Me dijo dulcemente, el tal vez esperaba una respuesta mía, pero entendía que no tenía mis pensamientos claros, se acercó lentamente a mí, él beso lentamente mis labios, yo sabía que él lo necesitaba, se sentía tan liberador, el beso mi labio inferior, trato de pensar solo en él, pero los malos recuerdos siempre vienen a mi mente, abrí mis ojos, él se veía tan concentrado en mí, tenía sus ojos cerrados, sabía que él era feliz con migo, él se alejó un poco de mi "¿Estas bien?" Yo asentí con la cabeza, el me volvió a besar, yo me empezaba a sentir incomoda, pero aun así él lo necesitaba, sentí un leve empujón hacia atrás con sus labios, él quería esto en serió, pero yo no puedo hacerlo, el abandono mi boca, mientras bajaba por mi cuello, quería hablar, pero no sabía que decir, me sentía incomoda, pero Kevin estaba concentrado solo en mí, reuní todo el valor que pude y tome su cabeza en mis manos, él me miró fijamente a los ojos, comprendió que yo no quería seguir con esto

"Ahora no" Le dije en voz baja, yo sabía que él entendería, se quitó de encima de mí, yo suspire, me incorpore de nuevo en la cama, él se volvió a sentar en la orilla, yo me sentía un poco incomoda, pero no con él, solo no quería que fuera igual que con Mike, como odio a ese estúpido, salí de mis pensamiento, él me estaba viendo, yo le sonreí

"¿Tienes hambre?, te prepare comida" Yo me lanza a sus brazos, él me abrazo fuertemente, sabía que estaba protegida con él… pero sería miedo… miedo del bebe que crecía dentro de mi…

**OHH bueno esto va muy bien, tiene un toque de malismo interesante, creo que no escribiré en un tiempo, estoy muy triste, el perro de mi cantante favorito Porta murió, fue hace mucho pero hasta hora me entero, me tiene muy triste, bueno déjame un comentario para subirme el ánimo y gracias por leer.**

**Ah si casi lo olvido, tendrán el siguiente capitulo, cuando este tenga los diez comentarios **

**¡Los Quiero!**


	5. Causa Y Efecto

**Hola… he vuelto, estuve mucho tiempo sin escribir en esta historia, este capituló tendrá por nombre una de mis canciones favoritas, de mi rapero favorito **_**Porta**_**, creo que el nombre se asemeja a la historia, espero puedas disfrutar de esto, sin nada más que decir, disfruta…**

Camine por los pasillos del hospital, me siento desprotegida, los pasillos están solos, mis pasos son lentos y débiles, tengo miedo, por primera vez Salí sola en mucho tiempo, Kevin debe estar preocupado por mí, estoy loca, eso debe ser, pero el hecho de llevar un bebe dentro de mí, me da escalofríos, cada vez que estaba sola me miraba en el espejo, el embarazo se me iba notando, Kevin se preocupaba cuando vomitaba o me daban mareos, yo no quiero un niño, es lo último que quiero en este momento, estoy sola en esto, la oficina de mi doctor está a unos pasos de mí, estoy intentando ser fuerte para lo que voy a hacer, tome el pomo de la puerta, dude en abrirla, pero finalmente lo hice, el medicó me dio una mirada y luego me sonrió

"Adelante señorita Tennyson" El medicó me dijo amablemente, con miedo entre y luego cerré la puerta "Tome asiento" Me indico, yo lo hice "A que debo su visita" Creo que esto es un error pero ya estoy aquí

"Doctor Mejia yo…" Tengo miedo, me siento desprotegida, no lo había notado pero estaba llorando "Yo estoy embarazada" Sentí como las lágrimas golpearon en mis mejillas

"Pero señorita Tennyson, un embarazo es una buena noticia" La voz de mi medicó sonaba confundida, seque las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano

"Es que…" No me puedo contener, mi voz es temblorosa "…Este bebe… este bebe, es producto de una violación" la expresión de mi medicó cambió drásticamente, trato de no llorar, siempre fallo en el intento, baje mi cabeza mientras miraba mi barriga… estaba creyendo "Yo… yo quiero… quiero abortar" Dije con la mayor seguridad que pude, él medicó me miro confundido, con lo que dije, y lo segura que intente sonar

"Señorita, esta no es una decisión fácil, debe considerar que él bebe no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, creo que debería pensar bien esto, luego se podría arrepentir" A mí no me importa lo que nadie me pueda decir, mi decisión está tomada, subí la cabeza para ver a mi medico

"Doctor… si yo no supiera quien… quien me violo" _Oh no de nuevo estoy llorando_ Pensé "Tal vez tendría al… al bebe, pero este niño, es de la persona más despreciable que pueda existir" Soné con odio, pero aun así tengo mucho miedo, él solo hecho de recordar lo que llevo dentro de mí, me da temor, escalofríos, angustia…

"Si usted sabe quién la violo, debería denunciar, este caso no debe quedar impune" He pensado cada segundo en que puedo tener un bebe, no en este momento

"Tal vez… pero la mejor opción es… interrumpir mi embarazo, este niño sería un constante recuerdo de lo que sucedió, yo realmente quiero recuperar mi vida, estar con mi novio y volver a ser feliz, o al menos eso quiero intentar" Las palabras eran sincera, estoy intento recuperar mi vida, lo quiero intentar por Kevin, ahora no me importa si el me engaño, quiero olvidar lo sucedido

"Interrumpir un embarazo no siempre es la mejor opción, tiene razón, sería un constante recuerdo, pero puede tener el apoyo de su novio, pueden ser felices como una familia" Me estoy desesperando, yo solo quiero que me hagan lo que sea y me quiten este peso de encima

"Doctor… solamente ayúdeme, no quiero tener este bebe" Esas palabras me dolieron mucho, pero era lo que tenía que hacer, estoy segura que Kevin no aceptara un hijo de Mike, el doctor Mejia siempre ha sido mi médico general, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí por primera vez tenía miedo, tenía ocho años, nunca lo olvidare, pero por ahora no puedo pensar bien, el médico me miro tristemente, creo que él nunca espero esto de mí, pero creo que también me entendía… por fin comprendió lo que yo quería

Camine por los pasillos del hospital una vez más, esta vez mi mirada estaba perdida trataba de mantener mi equilibrio, aquella personita que crecía dentro de mí ya no existía… yo había acabado con su vida, desde niña siempre dije que amaría a mis hijos, siento que todas las promesas que me hice cuando niña y las que le hice a Kevin las había rompido, había faltado a mi palabra una vez más, no me había dado cuenta pero ya estaba fuera del hospital, suspire al notarlo, el sol me dio en la cara, camine hacia la acera esperando que se acercara un taxi, tal vez deje pasar muchos, yo no estoy concentrada en lo que estoy haciendo, trate de volver a mi como me recupere lo más rápido que pude, le extendí la mano a un taxi y él se detuvo, me subí en él y le di la dirección de mi casa, sentí que el tiempo paso volando, como ya me encontraba en frente de mi casa, tome dinero de mi bolso y se lo di al conductor, no tengo idea de cuánto saque, pero el señor me sonrió y yo rápidamente se baje, sentí de nuevo las llantas contra el suelo alejarse, lo último que quiero es pelear con Kevin, pero todos los días discutimos por algo, creo que ya no debe ser así, me quite los tacones y los sujete en las manos, suspire y empecé a caminar a la puerta, toque el timbre varias veces, no tenía animo de buscar las llaves en mi bolso, sentí que unos pasos apresurados se aproximan a la puerta, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kevin, yo me abalance a sus brazos, y él me tomo por la cintura, abrazándome fuertemente, solo espero que no me regañe mucho

"¿Estas bien?" Me susurro al oído, no me quiero separar de él, se siente tan bien estar a su lado, yo asentí con la cabeza a su pregunta, se separó un poco de mí, el noto las lágrimas en mis mejillas, las seco con la palma de su mano, me tomo de la mano haciéndome entrar a la casa, tomo mi bolso y lo tiro a algún lado de la casa, no me importa, yo solté los tacones dejándolos caer al suelo, él me hizo sentar en el sofá, yo soy incapaz de hacer algo por mí misma, mi mente está perdida en algún lugar que aun desconozco, él se sentó a mi lado, yo cambie mi mirada hacia él, sus ojos me asustaron un poco, me miraron tan fijamente, sabía que él estaba preocupado por mi "¿Me dirás donde estuviste?" me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo lo mire con miedo mucho miedo, no sé cuál será su reacción cuando le diga lo que hice, sé que tengo que decirle ya, luego no tendré el valor que tengo ahora, espabile varias veces tratando de mantener mis lágrimas, medite las palabras por un momento en mi cabeza, aunque sabía que después solo diría cosas sinsentido

"Kevin… yo… bueno yo…" Las palabras estaban perdidas, no sé qué hacer, mucho menos que decir

"Puedes confiar en mí, sabes que te estaré apoyando en todo, no te pienso dejar sola y mucho menos"

"Kevin estaba embarazada y acabo de abortar" Dije lo más rápido que pude, no quería darle más vueltas a este asunto, quizás fue un grave error decírselo tan rápidamente, la expresión en sus ojos cambio drásticamente, yo sé que el aún estaba procesando la información en su mente, esta sería la peor noticia que le habían dado en mucho tiempo, me siento asustada de su reacción, pero él estaba más asustado que yo "Kevin, sé que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí, entiendo si no quieres hablarme" Le dije

"Te prometí que no te dejaría sola, y no lo hare, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré con tígo" Me dijo dulcemente, yo me eche a sus brazos "Pero porque no me dijiste antes" Ya venía la parte del regaño "Gwen también tenía derecho a opinar" Sé que era así, pero ya hice lo que tenía que hacer

"Sé que podías opinar, pero mi decisión estaba tomada, yo no podía tener un hijo, mucho menos de… de ese estúpido, no lo iba a tener, sería un constante recuerdo de lo que sucedió, yo solo quiero olvidarme de todo, quiero volver a empezar, y con ese niño sería imposible recuperar mi vida, sé que cometí un error, pero por favor no me regañes, no quiero que discutamos" Le dije, el asintió con la cabeza

"Te amo" Me susurro al odio, yo le sonreí.

_No puedo más_

_Lo hare de nuevo_

_Volveré a ser la de antes_

_Recuperare mi vida_

_Seré feliz…_

**Bueno… he terminado este capituló, es supremamente corto, me disculpo, son las 9:38 de la noche, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, déjame un comentario, critica o sugerencia, agradezco tu apoyo, subiré el siguiente capituló cuando este tenga diez o más comentarios, quiero decirles que me siento muy feliz por todos esos buenos comentarios, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, la escuela me quita todo el tiempo, mucha tarea y poco tiempo, pero de verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me levantan el animó en mis peores momentos que actualmente son muchos**

**Un saludo de todo corazón a Lupita y Andrea mis compañeras de escritura **

**Otra saludo de todo corazón a todos mis lectores y los que comentan positivamente, les agradezco infinitamente **

**Son de lo mejor que tengo actualmente, por ustedes me corto las venas y salto de la torre Eiffel, no es una broma.**

**He investigado como loca sobre las mujeres violadas, yo tengo mi dicho "No escribas si no sabes" (Andrea, ¿te he dicho alguna vez ese dicho mío?) no me gusta escribir sin sentido, quiero sentirme segura de que lo que escribo esta correcto y sin errores, espero que lo sepas valorar**

**Y bueno creo que esta es la nota de autor más larga escrita por el hombre (O la mujer joder) mi profesor dice ¡No al Machismo! Y yo dijo ¡Lo apoyo! En serio este mundo está lleno de machismo, aun así hay hombres que se dan cuenta.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para hacerle promoción a mi cantante favorito, bueno aquí voy solo imagínalo con voz de locutora pre pagada **

**¿No sabes que escuchar? ¿Te aburres con toda la música? ¿Quieres marcar la diferencia? ¡Pues llego la solución! ¡No es un avión! ¡No es un televisor! Aquí te presento a la revelación del Rap ¡Esto es música! ¡PORTA! El mejor rapero que ha podido existir ¿Te quieres matar? Escucha Nota De Suicidio ¿Quieres dedicarle una canción a una novia? Dedícale Querida Alma Gemela ¿Estas en contra del maltrato animal? Escucha Animales Racionales ¿Quieres dedicarle una canción a tu ex novia? Dedícale Date Por Aludida ¿Te sientes mal porque estas gorda? Escucha espejismos…**

**Ahh que tal, bueno creo que se entendió el punto, escucha PORTA pero bueno si no quieres no hay problema aun así los quiero **

**Bueno creo que ahora está si puede ser catalogada como la nota de autor más larga**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Ah y para los que me quieran contactar y hablar más con migo, esta es mi cuenta en Hotmail, al agregar y hablar aclaren que son de Fanfiction**

**Soyalgien4 (Arroba) **

**No te burles de mi correo electrónico, lo cree cuando tenía diez años **

**Hasta luego**

**Antes que se me olvide, déjame ideas para otras historias, o si estas escribiendo alguna y necesitas ayuda me puedes contactar y hablamos por Facebook. **


	6. El Nunca Se Da Por Vencido

**Hola, he vuelto, les tengo un nuevo capítulo, espero que todos lo disfruten, realmente no tengo mucho que decir, me siento feliz con sus comentarios y todo eso, realmente no tengo mucho que decir al principio de los capítulos…**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ni de ninguno de sus personajes, si Ben 10 fuera mío Kevin no estaría con Gwen, porque estaría muy ocupado con migo **

Quien me asegura que saldré bien librada de esto, quien me asegura que volveré a ser feliz, en este mundo no hay salvación, estoy condenada al sufrimiento, quizás siempre fue así, quizás es mi culpa, nunca debí irme de Bellwood, los parpados me pesan, tal vez es porque no puedo dormir, a veces me pregunto si todas las mujeres violadas se sienten como yo, quizás mi sufrimiento sea más fuerte, porque yo conozco a mi violador, porque no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, porque no estoy haciendo nada para solucionar esto, no soy capaz de hacer algo por mí misma, pero creo que debo ceder en eso, algún día todos se cansaran de mí, querrán hacer una vida propia, algún día Ben y Julie ya no estarán para mí, mis padres no saben nada y no deben saberlo, mi hermano se casara en unos meses y está al otro lado del mundo, y Kevin… él se cansara de mí, se cansara de verme sin hacer nada, se cansara de verme sufrir, poco a poco se alejara de mí, mi destino es estar sola, creo que debo huir para evitar todo ese sufrimiento, de que me vale tener tanto dinero en mi cuenta bancaria, siempre pensé que gastaría todo ese dinero viajando por el mundo con Kevin, y que luego no me importaría porque mis padres estarían hay, pero que egoísta fui, solo era una adolecente, pero ahora… las noches son tan largas, no duermo… siempre estoy vigilante, creo que con cerrar los ojos siento que me pasara algo malo de nuevo, tengo miedo de eso, sobre mi pesa una muerte, algo que nunca debió pasar, y que pude haber evitado, todos los días lloro en silencio, me encierro en el baño por horas, mientras Kevin me grita que no haga una locura, él no sabe que yo lo he intentado, él no ha visto los cortes en mis brazos, siempre tengo una chaqueta sobre mi blusa, Kevin no sabe nada… mi alma está muerta… estoy muerta por dentro estoy cansada de vivir huyendo de lo sucedido, fui cobarde me rendí más de una vez, Kevin merece ser feliz con alguien más, alguien que le pueda dar todo lo que él se merece, alguien que no esté deseando morir en este momento, pero él no lo ve de esa forma, me siento débil, siento infinitas ganas de llorar, las horas pasan tan lento, no sé qué día es hoy, creo que olvide todo lo que aprendí en la escuela y la universidad, tal vez desperdicie mucho años hay… tal vez… solo tal vez… tenga que quitarme la vida, para que todos los demás puedan ser felices…

"Oye Gwen" El de nuevo, el siempre esta con migo, él nunca se da por vencido, él nunca se dará por vencido, gire mi cabeza hacia el haciendo que mi cabello se mueva un poco "Ordene Pizza, ¿Quieres un trozo?" Negué con la cabeza volviendo a mi posición inicial, mis piernas presionadas contra mis pechos y mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, Kevin suspiro, él nunca se da por vencido, se acercó a mí y se sentó a la orilla de la cama "Gwen… tienes que comer, me estas preocupando mucho, hazlo por mi" sus palabras siempre están en mí, claro él siempre tiene ese efecto en mí, el merece ser feliz con alguien más, él se acercó más y me tomo por el brazo, yo solté un quejido y me aleje de él, trate de bajar más la manga de mi chaqueta, que cubrían hasta mis dedos "¿Gwen?, déjame ver tus brazos" Él lo está descubriendo, él está serio y me está asustado, yo me arre coste a la pared, lo más lejos posible, pero él nunca se da por vencido, se acercó a mí y con cuidado tomo mi brazo, no puedo si quiera detenerlo, mis mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas de nuevo, lentamente quito mi chaqueta de mi cuerpo, yo no lo evite, mis dos brazos están llenos de cortes, el los examino, yo estoy llorando de nuevo, como siempre, él está decepcionado de mí, tal vez ninguno de los dos tiene algo que decir, el busco mis ojos, yo lo estoy tratando de impedir, hicimos conexión. Nuestros ojos se encontraron de una manera nunca conocida, ambos teníamos miedo

"Perdóname" Susurre, tal vez él no me entendió, paso una mano por mi mejilla, mientras me miraba detenidamente, él nunca se da por vencido. Negó con la cabeza.

"Gwen, prométeme… no júrame, que nunca en tu vida harás eso de nuevo" Su mirada me cautiva, sus ojos centrados en los míos, asentí con la cabeza

"Perdóname" Le susurre de nuevo, Kevin parecía no entender, pero aun así no importo

"Ya basta, ahora por favor baja a comer, no quiero discutir con tígo" Eso ya lo sé, yo tampoco quiero discutir con él, pero siempre sucede, tratando de no lastimarme me acerque a él y lo abrace, pero el no hizo nada, luego de unos segundos me aleje de él buscando sus ojos, me ha vuelto a cautivar, su mirada lo delata, él tiene miedo, tanto como yo

"De verdad Kevin… perdóname" Le insistí, y el asintió con la cabeza, paso su mano por mi mejilla asiéndome sonreír tiernamente

"Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa" Me dijo lenta y dulcemente, yo sonreí aún más, me acerque lentamente a él hasta rosar nuestros labios, es increíble como él cuando se lo propone puede hacerme feliz, puede hacerme olvidar todos mis dolores, solo él tiene ese control sobre mí, nuestro beso no duro mucho

"Vamos a comer, tengo mucha hambre" Dije en tono más alegre, me pare de la cama y camine hacia la sala. Tengo pocos momentos de felicidad últimamente, y en los que tengo Kevin siempre es el culpable.

Lo que parecía un buen momento entre Kevin y yo, estar juntos en el sofá, viendo películas, hablándonos al oído, riéndonos de cosas sin sentido, todo eso se vio interrumpido por el molesto sonido del timbre

"Espera aquí, iré a abrir" Con un suspiro Kevin se levantó del sofá para abrir la puerta, seguí acostada en el sofá, viendo la película, o lo que quedaba de ella

"Kevin, recibí una llamada, parece que tienen a Mike, nos citaron en…" Ben había entrado a la casa, se detuvo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, él me quedo viendo, o más bien, quedo viendo mis brazos, olvide mi chaqueta "Gwen, porque lo hiciste" Él se refiere a mis cortes, por más que quería, no podía evitar que los viera

"Dime donde esta Mike" Me apresure a decir, rápidamente no quería hablar de otra cosa "Ustedes lo han estado buscando y no me habían dicho" Me apresure a sacar conclusiones, aunque estaba más que claro, Kevin nunca se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, él nunca se da por vencido

"Gwen no te lo dijimos por tu bien" Ben se excusó, pero que estúpido, ¿Por mi bien? Já

"Es en serió, ustedes querían tomar venganza sin decírmelo, mientras yo no hacía más que pensar en donde podía estar ese estúpido, Ben por favor dime donde los citaron, yo iré con ustedes" Ellos saben que no se pueden resistir, sus miradas cedieron ante la mía, mi ceño fruncido, y la fuerza de mis ojos, estaba matando a Ben

"Sube a cambiarte, y date prisa nos están esperando" Sonreí lo más que pude, corrí hacia las escaleras, no puedo creer que estoy a punto de vengarme, solo espero que nada salga mal, aunque no parezca tengo miedo, no sé cómo será mi reacción cuando lo vea de nuevo, no sé si podré reaccionar bien cuando lo tenga en frente de mí, pero es un gran riesgo, entre a mi habitación y me dirigí rápidamente a mi armario, tome un pantalón negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, esta vez quizás podré ver de frente a aquella persona que arruino mi vida, pero quien estará rogando por piedad será él, tengo miedo, no lo niego, pero aun así intentare ser fuerte, como lo hago últimamente, aunque me equivoco constantemente, siempre trato de hacer lo mejor, mi atuendo está listo, tome unos aretes y una cadena, las coloque, por ultimo puse un poco de maquillaje, intente tapar las ojeras más que todo, me di una última mirada al espejo, todo está mal, me siento mal con migo misma, no creo que deba ponerme una blusa blanca, creo que debería vestir siempre de negro, así es como se siente mi corazón, la cadena y los aretes nunca me gustaron, ni siquiera sé porque aun los tengo, pero es muy tarde para cambiarme de nuevo, Mike se puede ir, se puede escapar, no quiero eso, tome la chaqueta que había quedado tirada en la cama, luego de ponerla, baje a la sala, Ben y Kevin ya estaban sentados en el sofá, se veían impacientes, ellos habías estado planeando esto hace mucho, nunca me lo dijeron

"Estoy lista" Les dije, finalizado mi recorrido por las escaleras, Ben se levantó del sofá rápidamente

"Vamos, la nave esta lista" Camino hacia la puerta, él tenía prisa, Kevin se acercó a mí, me tomo de la mano y me condujo, creo que aún no soy capaz de hacer algo por mí misma, salimos de la casa, la nave estaba en la carretera, ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? No importa, camine con Kevin de la mano, subimos a la nave, Ben ya estaba en los controles, Kevin me acompaño hasta uno de los asientos y luego se dirigió hacia los controles con Ben, vaya como extrañe esta nave, está muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vi, las amenazas alienígenas han descendido mucho, solo uno que otro desadaptado que aun quiere seguir conquistando el mundo.

Sentí que el tiempo pasó rápido.

Llegamos

Fue rápido

Tengo miedo…

Pero aun así intento pensar en lo bueno de esta misión suicida que estoy apuntó de empezar

O que ya empezó…

Desde el buen punto, podre vengarme, Mike podrá sentir lo que yo sentí, aunque no será lo mismo, creo que jamás podre igualar ese sufrimiento

Desde el mal punto, tengo miedo, no tengo poderes, no tendría como defenderme, se el Karate, pero no sé cómo pueda reaccionar si lo tengo delante de mí, él tiene ventaja solo entre nosotros.

"Gwen llegamos, necesito que estés pensando bien" Ben se había acercado a mí, me tomo de ambas manos y me levanto de la silla en la que estuve unos minutos "Esto es peligroso, y no debiste venir, pero ya que no podemos discutir con tígo…"

"Entiendo" Le interrumpí "Estaré bien" Me solté de sus manos y el camino seguidamente hacia la puerta ya abierta, Kevin termino de apagar la nave la parqueada, luego se acercó a mí, sin mediar palabra me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos a la salida, al salir Kevin termino de cerrar la puerta, Ben ya estaba varios pasos antes de nosotros, aun así continuamos caminando, creo que mis manos están temblando, realmente toda yo está temblando, solo espero que Kevin no lo note.

La estación de comida está muy cambiada desde la última vez que la visite, hace muchos años… muchos

Aun así, parecía que hubiera perdido popularidad, estaba casi vacía, las mesas estaban solas y había suciedad en casi todo el lugar.

Solo seguimos caminando, en una de las esquinas del lugar había una mesa, además de todas las demás, en el rincón estaba escuro, pero se podía ver alguien, Ben parecía ir en esa dirección, así era, se sentó en la otra silla de la mesa, Kevin y yo solo nos quedamos cerca de él, no había más sillas en la mesa

"Tardaron mucho en llegar" Su voz era gruesa y lenta "Unos segundos y me iba" Concluyo

"Bueno, usted es el interesado en la recompensa, que por cierto es mucha" Dijo Ben, otra cosa de la que no se, ¿Cómo que recompensa? Que más me estarán ocultando

"Tengo a Mike Morninstar, los puedo llevar a donde esta" Parecía estar hablando con una sonrisa triunfal "Pero quiero la mitad ahora" Termino de decir

"De ninguna manera, no hay quien nos compruebe que realmente lo tienes" Kevin hablo, me parecía raro que ya no hubiera amenazado o golpeado al tipo

"Tengo palabra, los llevare hay ahora mismo, pero espero que hayan traído mi dinero" El hombre se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, su cuerpo estaba formado como el de un humano, pero su piel era morada, tenía unos pequeños puntos negros por su cuerpo, vestía un pantalón negro y estaba sin camisa, su cabello era azul y corto, no reconozco su raza.

Pero aun así, no reacciono, es como si no controlara mis piernas, Kevin me tomo de la mano y me hizo reaccionar, Él nunca se da por vencido, continuamos siguiendo a Ben, mientras Ben seguía al hombre.

Salimos de nuevo al estacionamiento, nos dirigíamos a una nave en específica, era un poco pequeña, parecía vieja y desgastada, la puerta se abrió, creo que Ben dudo un poco en entrar y en confiar, pero aun así, sé que él sabe cómo defenderse, terminamos por subir a la nave, aunque por fuera parecía una basura, por dentro estaba bien cuidada, Kevin me sentó en una silla, como lo dicho, no tengo control sobre mi

_Nunca lo hago… _

"No sabemos tu nombre" Ben irrumpió el silencio, los motores de la nave se sintieron y rápidamente se empezó a elevar

"Solo llámenme Tor" El hombre estaba sentado en la silla del piloto, al parecer más concentrado en su conducción

"Estamos muy lejos de donde esta Mike" Esta vez fue Kevin quien hablo, sus brazos estaban cruzados y firmes sobre su pecho

"A solo unos minutos"

A solo unos minutos de poder vengarme…

A solo unos minutos de ver a la cara a Mike…

A solo unos minutos de liberar esta ira que está encerrada en mi cuerpo…

**Bueno, He terminado este capítulo, pensaba continuarlo, pero no tenía inspiración, así que continuare en el siguiente capítulo, me siento muy feliz por todo, gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, bueno, no subí capitulo por tanto tiempo porque estuve castigada y no tenía el portátil y hay tengo las historias y los capítulos, aun así logre que no me quitaran el celular y desde ahí estuve viendo sus comentarios, agradezco el apoyo de todos, intentare que no me castiguen mas para subirles pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Ya saben que los quiero mucho y que por ustedes me corto las venas mientras me tiro de la torre Eiffel (Es mi plan de muerte) **

**Denme ideas por favor adiós **


	7. Intermediario

Hola lectores, este es el capítulo… bueno dejémoslo en el capítulo, espero lo disfrutes y continúes estando pendiente de la historia gracias

"Hemos llegado, Mike Morningstar, esposa, hijo, vendedor de armas intergalácticas, pero no cualquiera, las más peligrosas y prohibidas en toda la Galaxia, vive en un pequeño planeta llamado Newman, su esposa, Frida es la princesa, hija del rey y futura heredera del trono, con su ahora esposo, solo se casó con Maik porque quedo embarazada, ella no es feliz con él, lo puedo jurar, nadie en el palacio sabe de los negocios sucios de Mike, los puedo llevar lo más cerca del palacio" Al llegar el planeta, Tor estaciono la nave en lo que parece un bosque, el cielo toma un color verde oscuro "Planeamos secuestrarlo" Dijo Ben, Claro, otra cosa que no sabía, nadie hablo nada de secuestro "¿Planeamos? Como que secuestrarlo, que más me están ocultando" "Mira Gwen, lo secuestramos, tu recuperas tus poderes y… luego harás lo que quieras con él" Esa parte me gusto, no puedo pensar en algunas cosas para vengarme "Debemos darnos prisa, tiene un encuentro con un comprador en treinta minutos" Dijo Tor "Sabes mucho de él" Le dije, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho "Trabajas en el palacio" Le pregunte "Eso no es de importancia, pero les repito, estoy poniendo en riesgo mi vida, quiero mi dinero completo" Tor sonó amenazando, no me gustan las amenazas, pero aun así parece alguien en quien se puede confiar "Nos ayudaras con el secuestro, creo que Kevin ofreció mucho dinero por información de donde esta Mike… Tor acompáñame vamos a explorar la zona un momento" Ambos salieron de la nave, Kevin se sentó a mi lado, paso un brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome más a él, me encantan esos pequeños momentos a su lado, en que puedo estar junto a él "Así que Kevin…" Dije irrumpiendo el silencio "Si preciosa" Me respondió, él empezó a acariciar mi cabello dulcemente "Que hay de todas esas chicas, que te gustaban de ellas" Sé que no es el momento para hablar de eso, pero me mata la curiosidad de saber, que tenían ellas, que no tenía yo "Gwen… bueno… Unas eran chicas lindas pero no me importaba, otras eran inteligentes pero tampoco me importaba, otra tenia personalidad fuerte pero a mí todavía no me importa, hasta que me di cuenta que todas esas características estaban en una sola chica, me di cuenta que estaba siendo un idiota, que te podía perder, pero aun así no me podía controlar, necesitaba estar con una chica, pero fue tan difícil, hasta el punto de ni preguntarle su nombre a la chica, solo eran como un juguete para mí, pero tú no lo eres… tu eres… todo… todo lo que tengo, todo lo que me importa, más que cualquier cosa…" "Hay Kevin… Como es que estas tan mal con otras personas, pero con migo siempre sabes exactamente que decir" Le dije, creo que él está sonriendo, me dio un beso en mi cabello "Porque con tígo, puedo ser lo que reamente soy, y porque te amo" Esta vez dejo mi cabello, se acercó a mí y tomo mis labios, tan dulcemente… era tan natural su toque, tan especial, mis ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras pedía más, más de sus labios, más de sus besos, más de él… no tengo miedo, pero Ben puede entrar en cualquier momento, sin embargo, no me quiero detener, Kevin paso lentamente una mano por mi cintura, atrayéndome mucho más a él, cautelosamente empujo mi cara hacia un lado, él se movió contra mí y bajó la cabeza para que pudiera probar el punto justo debajo de la mandíbula. Él sabe que soy sensible allí, sentimos unas fuertes pisadas acercarse, reaccione rápidamente y me aleje de él, pero aun así, él se acercó un poco a mi "Quiero ir más lejos" Me dijo "No me presiones, solo espérame" Le dije, él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, me aleje más de él y Kevin recobro su posición inicial "La zona está limpia" Ben entro con Tor "Debemos hacerlo ahora" "El hijo de Mike, tiene dos años de edad, está en el parque jugando con su madre, el palacio está muy custodiado, el niño puede ser nuestra carnada, Mike ama ese niño, haría cualquier cosa por él, este es el momento" Dijo Tor "Hagámoslo" Dijo Kevin "Gwen preciosa, no iras, solo espéranos aquí" Me dijo, no quiero discutir con él, solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza "Solo cuídate" Se susurre, el asintió y me dio un beso en la frente, luego solo abandono la nave, los nervios me están comiendo viva, pero solo me queda esperar lo que me tiene el destino, eso es lo que hago últimamente, asumir lo que me toca. Me senté en la silla en la que estaba hace solo uno segundos, mi pierna bajaba y subía rápidamente, era por la desesperación. Media hora, media maldita hora y aún estoy sola en esta maldita nave, los nervios me están comiendo viva, hubiera sido así si la puerta de la nave no se hubiera abierto, Kevin Ben y Tor entraron corriendo, Tor se apresuró a dirigirse a los controles y arrancar la nave rápidamente, Ben se sentó en otra silla, sostenía su mano sobre su hombro, él estaba herido, lo sé por la sangre que caiga por su brazo y hasta su camisa, me acerque a él rápidamente "Ben, como fue que paso esto, quien te hirió" Le pregunte, preocupada por su estado de salud "No pude ni verlo Gwen, pero descuida estoy bien, no es nada" Me dijo queriendo tranquilizarme "Como que no es nada, estas sangrando, Tor no tienes un botiquín" Pregunte, él sin decir palabra camino hasta una esquina de la nave, había una pequeña puerta con un signo de más en rojo, él la abrió y saco varias cosas luego se acercó a nosotros "Déjame, yo lo curare, se mucho de esto" Confiando en él le cedí el puesto en que yo estaba, estaba siendo obvia, quería evitar a Kevin, no a él exactamente a el niño que tenía en sus brazos, el hijo de Maik Morningstar en frente de mí, me sentía incomoda en el momento "Bien y ahora cual es el siguiente paso" Kevin bajo al niño de sus brazos, el chico sostenía un juguete en sus manos, el niño rápidamente se sentó en el suelo aun jugando, él no tiene la culpa de esto, es tan inocente "No lo sé" Dije "No sé qué hacer ahora…" Les dije "Maik debe venir por su hijo" Dijo Ben "A él no le importa nada, no se preocupa ni por sí mismo, que les hace pensar que vendrá por el chico" Dijo Kevin, bueno el tal vez tenga razón, pero por otra parte… "El niño es su boleto al reino, si no hay hijo, su esposa se va a querer separar de él, estoy seguro que Maik buscara al chico por cielo y tierra" Dijo Ben, él se levantó de la silla, su brazo estaba vendado y al parecer ya casi curado "Y que haremos mientras con el niño" Dijo Kevin, yo dirigí mi mirada a él y con una sonrisa dije "Lo cuidaremos"

"De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, ya te di tu parte del trato y una buena bonificación por la ayuda extra" Dijo Kevin, Gwen y Ben ya habían entrado al apartamento de Kevin "No hay que agradecer, solo hice mi trabajo, si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme" Tor subió a su nave unos segundos después se fue, Kevin entro al apartamento, Gwen estaba sentada en el sofá, tenía al niño en sus piernas, aún estaba con su juguete "Kevin, Julie llamo me tengo que ir, volveré el cuanto pueda" Dijo Ben "Cuida tu brazo y… gracias Ben" Luego de eso Ben le sonrió y salió del apartamento sin mediar palabra "Estas bien Gwen" Kevin pregunto "Si estoy bien" Dijo Gwen, era obvio, con tan solo unas horas Gwen ya se estaba encariñando con el niño, y Kevin ya lo había notado "Tendremos que darle algo de comer" "Gwen él no es humano, ni si quiera recuerdo que raza dijo Tor de era" Dijo Kevin "Pero luce como un humano" Se defendió ella "Niño, ¿sabes hablar?" Pregunto Kevin, el chico lo miró y asintió con la cabeza "Y que te gusta comer" Pregunto dulcemente Gwen, lo contrario de Kevin "Mucho" Contesto el niño "Y cuál es tu nombre" Pregunto Kevin, con sus brazos firmes sobre su pecho y queriendo hacerse el tipo duro "Christian Morninstar Wait, mi raza es Newman, el planeta no es muy conocido pero nos parecemos mucho a los humanos" Dijo el niño, Gwen y Kevin asombrados por la capacidad de hablar del niño quedaron asombrados, mientras el chico solo miraba su juguete "Y ustedes tienen algún poder en especial" Pregunto Gwen "Todos los Newmanianos tienes uno, pero lo descubres cuando tienen dieciocho años, somos comprensivos, no nos gusta pelear y muy inteligentes, los niños de mi edad tienen un cerebro muy desarrollado" Dijo el niño terminando con una sonrisa "Genial Gwen ahora tendrás a alguien inteligente para hablar" Luego de eso Kevin camino hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente "Dije algo malo" El niño pregunto "No dijiste nada malo" Dijo Gwen sobándole la cabeza dulcemente "El solo es así, espera aquí mientras hablo con él, puedes ir pensando que te gustaría para la cena" Dijo Gwen, ella se levantó dejando al niño sentado sobre el sofá, ella hacia su camino hasta la habitación cuando "Espera" Dijo el niño, ella se volteó a verlo "Te llamas Gwen" Pregunto el niño "Si" Dijo ella, el niño le sonrió y volvió a mirar a su juguete Gwen entro a la habitación, Kevin estaba acostado en la cama en su mano sostenía el control remoto del televisor y lo miraba "Que pasa con tígo" Pregunto Gwen, ella se acercó al televisor y lo apago "Te estas encariñando con el niño" Dijo Kevin "Y eso que, es solo un niño, solo porque es el hijo de Maik no lo debemos tratar mal, él no tiene la culpa de nada" Dijo Gwen "No quiero que sufras luego cuando lo tengamos que devolver" Dijo Kevin "Lo sé, y gracias por preocuparte" Gwen se sentó en la orilla de la cama "Pero entiende que no debemos tratarlo mal, sabemos que es el nieto de un rey y el hijo de una princesa, no debes tratarlo mal" Dijo Gwen, Kevin solo la miro a los ojos por unos segundos, luego sonrió "De acuerdo, lo intentare" Dijo Kevin, él se acercó a ella capturando sus labios dulcemente por unos segundos, hasta que ella lo rechazo con una sonrisa "No quiero que lo intentes, quiero que lo hagas, es en serio este niño peguntara por sus padres en algún momento, no lo trates mal" Finalizado Gwen se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kevin con una sonrisa "Ya decidí que quiero cenar" Dijo Christian al ver que Gwen se acercaba hacia él, Gwen se sentó junto a él en el sofá "Si dime que es" Dijo Gwen "Homelet de gusano con salsa mora, es mi comida favorita" Dijo el niño "De acuerdo… ¿alguna vez has probado la comida humana?" Pregunto Gwen, el niño negó con la cabeza "Y no te gustaría probarla, es muy deliciosa" Dijo ella "Bueno, pero si no me gusta quiero mi homelet" Dijo el niño con una sonrisa

Una vez que un vaso o plato de vidrio se rompe no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes hacer nada para dejarlo como antes, siendo así el comedor está incompleto ya que le han quitado uno de sus miembros, la mesa es el corazón, pero sin sangre el corazón lo funciona, el vaso o plato de vidrio es la sangre, es el complemento, solos no podemos funcionar, necesitamos a alguien a nuestro lado, necesitamos esa sangre, ese complemento que nos ayuda a seguir el camino, ese complemento para Gwen es Kevin… Así lentamente, bajando su mano por su espalda, lentamente y sin prisa alguna, dejando varios besos por su cuello, justo en ese punto sensible, Gwen deslizo su mano por sus brazos a punto de desmallarse por cada musculo, lentamente Kevin deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de Gwen, hay las dejo descansar apretándola y aferrándola más a su cuerpo, tomo los bordes de su blusa mientras la subía lentamente, la respiración de Gwen cortante y desesperada por tomar una decisión, dejar que esto siga o detenerse, Kevin saco la blusa del cuerpo de Gwen, como ella intentaba decir algo en su agonía de placer, Kevin deslizo su mano justo debajo de la hebilla del sujetador, ella sabía que en algún momento muy pronto ya no estaría, pero no quería que fuera así "Eres tan hermosa" Su alma volvió a su cuerpo como Kevin dijo eso, su corazón se aceleró más de lo que estaba hace solo unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y empujo a Kevin lejos de ella, en sus ojos se notaba el miedo "¿Estas bien? ¿Fui demasiado lejos?" Dijo Kevin mientras se acercaba a ella y ella caminaba hacia la pared hasta llegar a ella, "¿Gwen estas bien? Pregunto de nuevo, ella bajo la pared hasta estar sentada sus piernas sobre su pecho "Gwen…" Kevin se puso a la altura de ella "No lo hagas por favor no…" Dijo ella, casi no se entendía ya que su voz estaba mesclada con el llanto "Cálmate estarás bien" Kevin se sentó a su lado mientras la abrazaba, intentando consolarla, Gwen apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras Kevin acariciaba su cabello "Que está sucediendo" Dijo Kevin "No lo hagas más nunca… no… no me digas hermosa…" Dijo con voz entre cortada "No lo hare más, te lo prometo"

He terminado este capituló, espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, me estoy mudando así que no he tenido tiempo de escribir, mi nueva casa esta vuelta una mierda total, intentare escribir desde el celular por lo pronto espero tu comentario critica o sugerencia, agradezco a Guest que me dio la idea sobre que, Gwen recupera sus poderes y Kevin mata a Maik, fue una gran idea y te juro que lo pensé, pero no es lo que tengo en mente exactamente, como se acaban de dar cuenta entra un niño a la historia (Se llama como mi cantante favorito) y eso cambia mucho, les adelanto una palabra muy importante para lo que se viene en la historia ¡EXPLOSIÓN! Les dejo pensar ¡ADIOS! LOS AMO A TODOS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ME SACAN MILES SONRISAS ¡PREGUNTA! ¿Les gusta la nueva temporada de Ben 10, Omniverse?


End file.
